


Tragedy

by orphan_account



Series: Saiou Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Oma Kokichi Dies, Sad Ending, Sad Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s a cold and snowy night. Not a sound could be heard except the faint sound of footsteps..."Hey kichi..." He said softly "I got this just for you..."
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saiou Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810792
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Just another story I had and decided to also put it up, hope you guys enjoy

It’s a cold and snowy night. Not a sound could be heard except the faint sound of footsteps.

Shuichi was walking in the cold, he wasn’t wearing much, just jeans, a t-shirt, and a heavy coat. Once he got to a specific spot, he stopped walking and looked at it.

Shuichi was now kneeling down on the ground, holding a small box in his hands. Slowly opening the box revealed the most beautiful ring anyone will ever see. 

It was a lovely diamond tinted with purple, the ring itself was gold lined with many smaller ones. In a normal situation, anyone would think this was cute, but nothing about this situation was cute.

“Hey Kichi..” He said softly, not daring to speak louder he continued “I got this just for you..” He wore a sad smile, memories of that fateful night came back as a tear rolled down his face.

...

Shuichi had taken Kokichi to all of his favorite places “Wow shumai!! Today has been amazing!!” He said in his loud voice and giggled happily.

Shuichi loved hearing Kokichi’s voice. Others would say it was annoying, but not him. Like music to his ears, the lies, the flirting, the teasing. He loved it all.

Shuichi had a special day planned, in his pocket was a small box containing the next step to his life. He was going to make today the best day of their lives.

Little did he know.. It would turn out to be the worst.

Currently walking to their final destination, the rush hour set in. People pushing past one another trying to get through.

Kokichi, being as short as he was, held onto Shuichi so he wouldn’t get lost. Though, somehow Kokichi must’ve let go. Not noticing he kept going till he heard a cry.

CRASH

Stopping dead in his tracks, he noticed that Kokichi was no longer with him. He directed his attention to where the crash was, hoping that Kokichi was looking at it and not…

‘No no, don’t think like that’ Shuichi scolded himself for having a thought like that ‘He’s fine’ He reassured trying to calm his nerves. He pushed back the crowd to get a better view of the scene. His heart stopped when he saw it. Kokichi stuck in between two cars. His blood everywhere.

The scene was so horrible that words couldn’t even describe it. He didn’t notice he ran to him until police had started pulling him away.

“Kokichi!” He screamed out and reached for his now dead boyfriend, tears streaming down his face as he struggled in the arms of the police.

...

He released a shaky breath and took the ring out of the box. Looking at Kokichi’s grave, he gently kissed the ring before putting it down.

“I’ll see you soon Kokichi” He said and took off his coat, the only thing keeping him warm and gently placed it on the edge of his grave. He looked into the distance and wiped away his tears, the cold starting to get to him as he laid down next to Kokichi’s grave. 

He whispered a final goodbye and smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted into an eternal sleep.


End file.
